Dreams
by Dixie Cup of Doom
Summary: Riza didn’t think that she’d ever find someone she’d love as much as she had loved him—but the man she hated—despised, even—became the very one. “My life’s too short to wait,” he murmured. So I'll make a dream outta you.... RoyRiza


Well, it's another songfic from the desk of Amber. Who currently happens to be sick. There's a flu or something going around; all kinds of people are leaving school early. Like me. :D

Anyway, sit back, relax, read and review! (if you like the song, look the guy up, I didn't do it justice transcribing it, and the song is one of my favorites.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I don't own this song…blahblahblahblahblah…..  
------------

_Am I the only one  
Standing here without the answer in my hands  
'Cuz you've got it made  
Chasin' your second dream in school_

Riza Hawkeye had succeeded in making into the military—barely. Although she hated to admit it, she had nearly failed the physically demanding obstacle course. She also hated to admit that the man who had helped her make it over one of the walls was the man she was now working for. She hated him—his nonchalant, overbearing attitude, how he never did any of the work he needed to, and especially how he went through women like Riza went through cartridges.

_Are we fools now?  
Cuz when we give up  
The first dream we had  
Has slowly passed away_

Riza had given up everything to come to Central. Her family, her friends, her dream. She had wanted to get into the local university, but when her grandparents died, she had sort of—_detached _herself from her family. She hadn't heard from them in years, really. It wasn't much of a loss. But her dream of becoming educated and showing up the men had drifted away with her family.

_But don't forget your dreams  
Are they gone now_  
_And don't forget about me  
When I'm gone_

She hadn't ever forgot her dreams, and she secretly hoped that her family hadn't forgotten her. She hadn't forgotten her home town, and especially the man she loved there. She _had_ loved, she corrected herself, leaning a chin on her hand. He had cheated on her, so, naturally, she had brutally punished him before leaving town. Riza didn't think that she'd ever find someone she'd love as much as she had loved him—but the man she hated—despised, even—became the very one.

_If words they is true  
If we only knew  
If words they is right  
Fact is tonight,  
We've got all this living to do  
So I'll make a dream outta you_

And so, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, hero of the Ishvaran rebellion, had become Riza's dream. She had fought it, of course, but there was no denying destiny, she supposed, sighing as the sun set behind the closed curtains. The words were right, they were true, she _loved him._ However, now the problem was that he clearly didn't love her back. No, every day it was the same: "Good morning, First Lieutenant." "Good morning, sir." Then she would sit down and do her work, and he would sit down behind his desk and procrastinate.

_Cuz I don't wanna fool myself  
Doing what just gets me by  
Cuz I wanna overhang  
The others and cover the sky_

Roy Mustang had gone through many girls in his lifetime. It was his job to womankind, he told himself proudly. Such a perfect specimen of manliness should not be kept from the beauties of life. However, the one woman he could never have—was the one he wanted most. When the First Lieutenant first began working under him, he could tell she despised his guts. She wasn't too skilled at keeping the gleam of hatred from those beautiful hazel eyes.

_Are you a fool now?  
Cuz when you give up  
The first dream you had  
And ran away_

He was a fool to fall in love with her. She would never return his love; she loved the military too much. Why, though, he asked himself, watching the Lieutenant sigh, did he have to fall in love with her? Roy could get anyone in Central—except the Lieutenant. She had made it clear from day one that she was off-limits. But…she was the first girl he had ever dreamed about.

_But don't forget your dreams  
Are they gone now?  
And don't forget about me  
When I'm gone_

Roy wouldn't forget her.  
-  
Riza wouldn't forget him.  
-  
But that day, something possessed Roy to be reckless. Even more reckless than usual.

_If words they is true  
If we only knew  
If words they is right  
Fact is tonight,  
We've got all this living to do  
So I'll make a dream outta you_

However, looking back on it, it was also incredibly stupid.  
"Lieutenant?" he said suddenly, and she jerked out of her paperwork-induced stupor.  
"Yes, sir?"  
He paused. "Have you ever dreamed about someone?"  
"E-excuse me, sir?" she stuttered, startled at the question—especially since it was true—and the man who had asked it was the one she had dreamed about.  
"We've got a long life ahead of us, Riza," he remarked, setting his hand on his chin and blatantly ignoring the spluttering Lieutenant. "There should always be someone to share it with, you think?"

_And I'll make a dream outta you  
__We've got all this living to do  
__So I'll make a dream outta you _

"Of course, sir," she answered politely as she could, keeping the amusement from her voice.  
Swearing loudly, Roy strode quickly across the room and gathered her into his arms. "My life's too short to wait," he murmured into her hair.  
"Sir," she gasped as he undid her hair, letting it flow between his callused fingers.  
"Dammit, Riza, you know you've wanted it," Roy said, pinning her against the wall.  
"Sir, this is ille—" she began firmly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

_If words they is true  
__If we only knew  
__If words they is right  
__The fact is tonight,  
__We've got all this living to do  
__And I'll make a dream outta— _

Roy cut her off with a kiss, plain and simple.  
Just a kiss.

A kiss that showed his love.

_Living for this love in spite of what they said was true  
So I'll make a dream outta you  
I'll make a dream outta you _

"This is still illegal, Roy," she told him softly.  
"Am I worth it?" he asked, kissing her again.

_So I'll make a dream outta you _

"Definitely."

-------------------

Well, there it is. I personally think it's kind of wandering, but, hey, that's just the author's opinion.  
© "Dreams", Pete Schmidt. All rights reserved.


End file.
